You Cried Just Now, Like a Sobbing Child
by A Shadow Away
Summary: In the end, it wasn't that my love wasn't strong enough to stop you; it was strong enough to stop myself. To others, I am weak, useless, and unnecessary. And I accept that. But I am also strong, resilient and beautiful. Loving someone, caring for someone, is not a crime. In the end, I'm glad I helped saved you too. Based off of Naruto Shipuden OP 9. ONESHOT


**Hello again! It's been a long time since I've written any story. This is my second story that I have ever written so reviews are always welcome! Please be kind, I'm so sensitive hehe.  
**

 **One-shot, starts around chapter #469 in the manga. Inspired by Naruto Shipuden OP9.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters.**

* * *

 _I can't see you like this anymore. This isn't you, Sasuke. This time, I will save you. I will suceed._

* * *

"Naruto, I love you"

The words tasted so bitter on her tongue; Sakura couldn't look him in the eye. Not like this. Not after confessing in front of so many people. Lee, Sai, Kiba, Kakashi and Yamato. Too many people indeed. She could feel some heat rise to her face, despite the snowy weather. She took a glance at Naruto, shock written all over his face.

"I know you think that I love him, but there's nothing there! There's no feelings between me and Sasuke" She took a pause, gathering the courage to say what she wants to say. "We aren't kids anymore, I need to grow up already. He's a criminal, a fugitive. I can't like someone like him."

But Naruto started to look apprehensively, and it worried Sakura. "What... How? Don't joke around like this Sakura. In a situation like this, it's not funny."

She wanted him to believe it. Her words were as sincere as she meant. "Did something happen?" Kakashi sounded worried. She can feel his piercing gaze as he tried to figure out what made Sakura was thinking. But nothing could happen that could change her mind.

Sakura sighed, waving her hand in a side to side motion, as if she was trying to disregarding Kakashi's worries. "Nothing happened! This is reality, it's not pretend." Sakura moved her attention from Kakashi to Naruto.

"You don't have to keep that promise. You can stop chasing after Sasuke." Sakura let out a small laugh, sending Naruto one of her nicest smiles.

Yamato didn't buy it. Sakura could tell that he wanted to say something but Kakashi held him back. Naruto just kept staring at her.

The snow kept falling around them but Sakura couldn't feel how cold it was. Despite wearing her typical mission outfit, her traveling cloak blocked out most of the cold. In all honestly she felt a small amount of sweat run down her back. Who knew confessing her feelings could be so embarrassing. Sakura wanted to stop this charade. Yet she needed Naruto to believe her words. This wasn't about her and Sasuke. This was about Naruto. Naruto, who never went back on his ninja way.

Sakura shuffled her feet, her gaze falling onto the ground below. She needed Naruto to believe her. But she didn't want to look up at him. Not yet, not when his gaze is piecing into her soul. _Into her heart._

Instead, she reached out and hugged him. Sakura could feel Naruto stiffen as she kept her arms around him.

"Sasuke... he's out of my reach. He getting further and further from me. But you... Naruto, you always stayed by my side. And it made me realize that the person I need is you! You're the hero of the village, everyone adores you... And I'm one of them. You were so mischievous and devious but little by little, you wormed your way into my heart. Sasuke keeps breaking laws and committing crimes, it's breaking my heart. Every time I hear about him, it breaks my heart. But you're here. And I'm in your arms right now, and I feel safe."

Sakura felt like crying. "Naruto, from the bottom of my heart I lo-"

She felt her body be jerked backwards and a tight grip was felt on her shoulders. She froze, staring eye to eye with Naruto. He looked upset, he looked hurt. Naruto didn't believe her. "Sakura I'm serious! Don't joke about things like this! It's not funny"

It took her a while to move a muscle. She didn't think Naruto would act this way. He must be confused, that's all. She laughed a bit, trying to grab a hold of the conversation. "What!? There's nothing wrong with changing who I like? A women's heart can change quickly like the autumn sky..."

But she can feel Naruto's grip getting tighter on her shoulder. "Sakura." She didn't want to look him in the eyes, but she knew she had to. And she did.

"I hate people who lie to themselves."

Sakura could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. It seemed to hurt every time she took a breath. She fueled the pain into anger.

"Are you saying... that I'm lying? Excuse me!?" Sakura forcibly knocked one of Naruto's hands off her shoulder. "This is how I feel, but if you don't like me, just tell me! Instead of embarrassing me in front of everyone here."

"But it's weird!" Naruto tried explaining, "you came all this way just to tell me how you feel?"

Oh Sakura could feel anger replace her pain as she stared at Naruto.

"It's weird!? I confess my feelings and this is how you react!? Of course, I came all this way to tell you how I feel! You are the kyubi's host and Akatsuki is after you! Going after Sasuke is dangerous enough! You should worry about your safety! If going after Sasuke means risking your safety then I don't want you to go! You're sticking to a promise that we made when we were 13! At that age, I don't have the right mindset like I do now!"

No matter how much she yelled at Naruto, she couldn't get her anger out. She couldn't get this painful feeling to leave her. She didn't need Naruto to be like this right now, she needed him to come home, with her.

"I know you better than this. This is some excuse you have here," Naruto accused.

Sakura looked away and crossed her arms. Huffing, she said "You don't know anything. If this is the path that Sasuke is going through, then I don't care. Don't keep that promise to me anymore; forget about it!"

Naruto looked away. He almost looked guilty, and it made Sakura believe that her words got to him. _Almost._

"This isn't about the promise anymore," Naruto began. "I know why Sasuke is obsessed with revenge. He loved his family and his clan so much, and I think because of that is why he can't let it go."

Kiba joined into the conversation, "then why did he join Akatsuki if he already killed Itachi!?"

"Truth is..." Naruto started saying.

But Kakashi cut Naruto off, "Naruto. Don't."

Naruto seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking. The warning got everyone else on edge. Sakura seemed confused. The were hiding something, she knew that.

Sakura knew Naruto was serious about what he was about to say next, "this isn't about the promise anymore. I want to help him."

Kiba slowly walked up behind Sakura, whispering, "what do you want to do now? Should we tell him the truth?"

This wasn't the original plan, she just had to take actions into her own hands. She quickly stomped on Kiba's toes, hushing him from speaking anymore. Turning away, she yelled over her shoulder, "Fine! Then I'm going home! Kiba, Lee, Sai, let's go!" Sakura walked past the three boys, not even waiting to see if they were actually following her.

Sakura wanted to go home. She wanted to curl into a ball and forget about what's happening. She needed Naruto to believe her, but it'll never work out that way. _I'm sorry, Naruto. Please forgive me._

"Kiba, I need to find Sasuke and I need your help."

* * *

It took Kiba an hour to find Sasuke's scent. It smelled strongly like iron and sulfur. _Blood. It smelled heavily of blood._ The group were racing in the direction of the scent until Sai suddenly stopped in front of them.

"I can't let you continue anymore." He quickly drew his ink snakes, several rising around him.

Lee and Kiba braced themselves for an attack. "You can't stop us" Lee said.

"I'm going to settle this! I get what Kakashi-sensei is trying to say, but can't keep letting Sasuke get away!" Kiba exclaimed. Arkamaru whimpered nervously next to him. "What!? Are you nervous already?"

"You're dog is smarter than you." Oh man, Sai knew how to get on someone's nerves. Kiba yelled out as he tried to tackle Sai, however, Sai's inked snaked wrapped themselves around Kiba, keeping him in place. Kiba started violently squirming.

Sakura and Lee charged forward, "Lee! Let's go!"

Sai braced himself to create more inked beast if he needed to, but it wasn't until the last minute that Sai saw the small bombs Sakura threw. _Dammit!_

A mini explosion erupted, knocking Sai, Kiba, Arkamaru and Lee to the ground. They tried standing up, but their muscles felt heavy and everything looked fuzzy. One by one they fell to the ground. Sai forced his eyes to stay open but the effort was futile.

 _Dammit Sakura._

 _I'm so sorry, guys._

* * *

She could feel her lungs heaving for more oxygen. Sweat was trailing down her neck and back. But she was so close to where she needed to be. She struggled to run faster, pumping chakera into her legs to make up for her fading stamina. She was almost at the end of the forest-mountain range, and just beyond that, was Sasuke. She can vaguely see a destroyed bridge and a singular person standing there.

Finally, she was in the open. In front of her was a gaping hole and on the other side was Sasuke. A person was lying on the ground and he was staring at her as his chidori was activated.

Pain swelled inside of her. Gods, it hurt to see him like this. She screamed, "Sasuke-kun!"

His attention turned to her. There was dirt all over his face and clothes. Blood was seeping from one of his eyes, his obsidian eyes were staring at her. Cold and calculating.

"Sakura."

That voice. The low tone of it sent shivers down her spine, her arm hairs standing upright. Life was unfair. He was beautiful and elegant, but this wasn't Sasuke.

 _Is this really you?_

She recognized the person on the ground. She could vaguely recall the girl as a member of his new team.

"What do you want with me?" Sasuke asked. She couldn't waver now. Not at this time.

"Sasuke-kun! I'll follow you! I'll leave Konoha behind!" She leaped across the gap, keeping her gaze on Sasuke.

"Are you trying to pull something? Why would you join me?"

"I have nothing! I regretted not leaving Konoha with you ever since you left!"

"Do you know what my goal is?"

"I'll follow you, I don't care what your goal is!"

"Well, I want to destroy Konoha." He said it so casually, it took Sakura by surprise. She couldn't imagine destroying the village she loved so much, but this is Sasuke in front of her.

"Are you really willing to destroy Konoha with me?"

It took her a couple seconds to respond. "Yes... I would if that's what you want me to do!"

Sasuke didn't look convinced enough. "Prove it." He gestured to his teammate on the ground. "Kill her, and I'll accept your offer."

Sakura could do nothing but stare at him. She was shocked, but Sasuke's gaze hardened as the seconds passed by. She swallowed and grabbed a kunai from her pouch. "Who is she?"

"She was a member of my organization, but I don't need her anymore. In fact, aren't you a medical ninja Sakura? You can replace her."

She slowly started walking to where they were. Sakura kept her chin and gaze up and as she slowly approached them. This wasn't Sasuke anymore. She can't stand him anymore. Not like this. Because this, wasn't Sasuke.

"Can you handle this Sakura?"

 _End it now, and all of this would stop._

"Sasuke... don't... do it" warned the girl below Sakura.

Suddenly, the hair on Sakura's neck prickled up and an electrical sound can be heard from behind her. Swerving, she can only stare at him as he lunged at her with a chidori on his left hand. Within a matter of seconds, a blur flew in front of her, deflecting the chidori downwards. She can hear someone hiss out in pain.

"You've fallen so low, Sasuke." _Kaka-sensei..._

Sasuked pulled his leg up for a kick and Kakashi avoided it, being able to kick Sasuke away from them. Sasuke smiled smugly at the duo.

"Heh. They keep on coming. Disgusting."

Kakashi glanced at Sakura before looking at Sasuke again, watching him for any movement. "Sakura, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of forced you to make this decision." His hands clenched up into a fist and Kakashi had to slowly relax his hands just to get them to open.

"Maybe I couldn't accept it as well and as leader of Team 7, I can only blame myself."

"Sensei, please..." _It's not only you._

"It's alright. I know I've been a terrible sensei but... Sasuke, I warned you. Let go of this goal for revenge. Stop your obsession with it!"

Sasuke stared at them for a minute, his face was an emotionless mask. Suddenly, he tossed his head back and let out the most painful and darkest laugh Sakura has heard, causing chills to run down her spine. _He truly lost his mind._

She can only stared as Sasuke grinned at them with the most bewildered facial expression.

"Tell me, Kakashi, will it bring back my family? My mom, my dad and, my clan? Will it bring back Itachi?" Sasuke's voice kept rising until he was screaming at them. "Tell me Kakashi, will it bring them back! Bring them back and I will stop!"

His voice was so rough and raw from screaming. His body visibly heaved up and down as he finished his sentence. But Kakashi could only stare at him, remorse filling his body.

"Sasuke, I don't want to fight you."

Sasuke let out a dark chuckle. "Who do you think you are? You're not my sensei anymore. If you won't fight me, then I'll kill you."

"Sakura, go. Take this girl, heal her and go. She can provide enough information about our enemy."

"What about you, sensei?"

Kakashi smiled at her and Sakura can see creases form on his mask, "I'll see this through. Now go, there's still time."

Sakura hesitated before grabbing the girl and hoisting her over her shoulder. Looking back at Sasuke, he stared at her with no face showed nothing of how he felt. Turning around she gathered chakera into the balls of her feet and took a few steps forward before jumping to the other side of bridge. Quickly she ran behind a nearby boulder and set the girl down onto her back. Opening her jacket, Sakura could see bite imprints all over her skin. Something tugged at her heart and she tried to brush away the small feeling of sadness that came up.

She set her hand on the other person's torso, gathering chakera to start healing. Faintly, she can hear the sound of shouting and metal clinking against each other.

 _Shannaro! This wasn't Sasuke... He's fallen to far, I don't know if Naruto can even save him!_

Sakura tried concentrating on healing the other girl but she couldn't suppress the guilt and grieve that bubbled below the surface. Her vision started to get blurry and Sakura bit her lip, trying to force herself to not cry.

 _This isn't him. Why is he like this?_

Tears started running down her face but Sakura couldn't do anything about it as she struggled to choked back a sob. Seeing first hand how far Sasuke has fallen into this pit of hatred cut deep into her heart. She noticed the girl opening her eyes and Sakura tried to keep her voice even.

"I'm almost done..."

More tears started falling. _This wasn't suppose to happen. I don't know who he is anymore..._

Sakura wanted to be angry. She wanted to hate him. She wanted this to end, but she knew she couldn't do that. She's not like Shikamaru or Kiba. Shikamaru stuck to the facts and evidence. Kiba rightfully outlawed him as a criminal, rejecting him from Konoha 11. Sakura definitely wasn't like them. She knew that deep down in her heart she would always...

The girl's voice cut into Sakura's thoughts. "He's is so cold... He's not the same person... that you once knew..."

Sakura quickly turned her head to where Kakashi and Sasuke were fighting. Cutting of her chakera, Sakura jumped to the top of the walls, looking around for the two men.

"Where are you going?" Asked the other girl but Sakura payed her no mind. She ran under the bridge until she was right above Sasuke.

 _This time, I'll carry the burden. I'm sorry Kaka-sensei... Naruto... please don't hate me._

Pulling out her poison laced kunai, she landed directly behind Sasuke who was quickly trying to clear his vision by rubbing his eyes.

 _Sasuke, I... I am sorry._

"Sakura, no!"

* * *

Sakura let the kunai slip from her grasp. Kakashi was standing a couple feet in front of her and Naruto was standing behind her.

She felt herself space out, her vision going in and out of focus on the waters below her. Red blood started seeping into the water below her feet. She felt like throwing up. She didn't need to see their faces to know how shocked they were. She wanted fall on her knees and beg for forgiveness but she forced herself to stand still. The wind was brushing against her, making her shiver.

"Sakura... why..." Naruto asked hesitantly. Sakura stayed silent. "Why!" He started shouting, "I told you I wanted to help him! I told you that I could help him!"

Past the red waters, Sakura can see the _uchiwa_ symbol staring up at her. She can feel the violent chakera amassing behind her; she didn't need to turn around to see what was happening. She can see Kakashi tense in front of her, waiting for Naruto to grab her. Naruto started to dry heave and the waters below her feet started to bubble. But Sakura didn't care if Naruto was in pain or was hurt. She didn't care if Kakashi was angry at her as well. None of it mattered when the water below her feet was tainted red. Her body felt numb. Her ears were ringing.

"Why... why did you do it... " She can hear Naruto struggling to get the words out of her mouth. "He was our friend!" Naruto screamed. He kept screaming with despair and anguished heavily laced. The sounds of his wails consistently tore into Sakura's heart.

He was right. Sasuke was their friend, and Naruto loved him. He was the one that felt the closest to Sasuke. Kakashi loved him. He tried to change Sasuke's way of life, to save him from this path. Sakura loved him. She loved him so much she was willing to murder him.

Sakura lifted her head up, her face was void of emotions but her eyes held no spark within them. Her gaze seemed unfocused and glossy. Sensing this feeling of unease within him, Kakashi took a few steps towards Sakura before suddenly jumping in front of her. His attention was on Naruto.

Slowly, she twisted her body to face Naruto. This form of chakera was surrounding him, unstable and demonic. Five of the Kyuubi's tails have already formed as another one was being created. Naruto let out a feral scream as he grabbed a chunk from the cliff wall beside him and threw it at the duo. Quickly Kakashi moved out of the way. Looking back at Sakura, he saw her make no attempt to move. _Dammit!_

Rebounding off the water top, he tried running toward her. One of Kyuubi's tails slammed down in front of him, forcibly sweeping Kakashi farther away from her. He collided with the cliff wall, the air forcibly knocked out of him. Kakashi forced himself to get up as he tried to get oxygen back into his lungs. He watched as the chunk of rock whizzed past Sakura. The rock hit the waters hundreds of feet away from her but the impact made violent ripples in the lake water.

From Kakashi's line of sight, he could see Naruto running at Sakura, one of his hands reaching forward to grab her.

The world seemed to slow down. Kakashi leaped forward, running as fast as he could, determined to intercept Naruto's path. His eyes were glued to Sakura.

Why wasn't she moving? "Dammit, move Sakura!" he screamed. But she didn't move, in fact, she stayed where she was. Her eyes briefly connected with his and for a moment, a small sun glint blinded him.

* * *

Sakura had force herself to take a couple steps to the right in order to miss the chunk of rock that was hurdled at her. She knew she couldn't fight Naruto, she knew Kakashi couldn't fight Naruto either. She knew none of this was right.

It wasn't suppose to happen like this. It never should of happened like this.

Yet, it did. To Sakura, time has slowed and she can only watch as Naruto started running at her, his hand reaching backwards to jab at her. The waters below her were rolling so violently; the _uchiwa_ symbol was ripped away from her a long time ago.

Tears were falling down her face as Sakura reached for her weapon hostelry. She couldn't bare to burden Naruto or Kakashi anymore. In the background, she can faintly make out Kakashi screaming at her. One final time, Sakura met his gaze as she lifted a kunai to her neck.

Looking back at Naruto, she couldn't help but smile lightly at him. He was so much closer then before, his clawed hand was right in front of her body.

 _It didn't have to be end this way._

Sakura's kunai ran from one side of her throat to another, effectively severing her arteries and veins. A moment later, Naruto's claw violently plummeted into her body.

* * *

Sakura's eyes flew open as she shot upright. Her vision was blurry and she could feel herself hyperventilating. She searched around her with her hands, trying to get an understanding of her environment. She felt cold and hot at the same time. Shivers were racking her body, making her stomach queasy and she tried to get whatever was on her lap, off.

She heard a very faint shuffling movement before something started grabbing at her hands. Closing her eyes she yelped as she tried pulling her hands away. Arms wrapped around her as she sat there whimpering, leaning against this solid wall of heat. She heard a gently whisper in her ear.

"Relax, it's me." Hands were slowly rubbing up and down her arms, bringing heat to her body. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, instantly connecting with Sasuke's multicolored ones.

"Sasuke?" She couldn't believe it. He was alive. _No way..._

Instantly, Sakura's arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck tightly. She dug her nose to the crook of his neck and slowly breathed in his scent. He smelled like fresh cotton sheets yet she could smell a this rich, spicy undertone. The scent comforted her, even if by a little bit.

Sasuke grunted as his one arm wrapped around her back, rubbing small circles into her skin. She continued to breath him in, but Sakura couldn't help but cry some more.

She could feel him stiffen for a moment, before she felt him gently kiss her temple. This only made her cry harder.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked patiently.

"I thought that..." Sakura couldn't even finish her sentence. The thought of murdering Sasuke seemed foreign to her, but she knew it had been an option in the past. She knew that it could of happened and that she was close to attempting it. The feeling of guilt whelmed up inside of her. But to succeed and actually make it happen?

They sat there together, Sasuke patiently waiting for Sakura to calm down. His lone hand was soothing the storm inside. Sakura closed her eyes and listened to Sasuke's heart beat. It takes her several minutes but Sakura eventually relaxes, small sniffles here and there.

"I'm so sorry, I ruined your shirt with all my crying."

"Hm, don't worry about it."

"How can I not? Anata, please, it was horrible." Her fingers were gently scratching his scalp and Sasuke let out a low groan of approval.

His hand caught on of her, bringing her attention back to him. "Tell me. You passed out earlier today, I found you on the floor."

She let out a small gasp, "I did!? I'm so sorry I made you worry! I didn't mean too!"

"Tsuma," Sasuke's deep, baritone voice cut through whatever she was going to say next. Sakura looked up from his chest. His eyes were watching her, searching her face for something. "why were you scared."

"I had a dream that I... killed you," she whispered. Her hands were twisting the sheets as she gathered more courage to continue. "After your fight with Danzo, it was like everything that happened. But the only difference was that I... killed... you. The last thing I remembered was... committing suicide."

They continued to stare at one another before Sasuke started pulling away from her. Sakura could only watch him as he slowly stood up from the bed and proceeded to walk to the door. Every step away from her made her heart hurt. She couldn't tell what he was thinking and the anger and reject that might follow scared her.

 _Did I hurt you?_

"Follow me."

Obediently, she rose from the bed and slowly followed him down the hall. She kept gaze on the floor below the whole time until Sasuke's hand lifted her chin up. He kissed her forehead before jerking his head slightly behind him. Sakura followed his head movement. There was Sarada, sleeping in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Her hand was resting on the baby's crib.

Sakura felt Sasuke wrap his arm around her before whispering to her, "you could of hated me, but you didn't. You gave me your love, you gave me a family, you gave me a home. You could of killed me, but you didn't. And I'm glad."

Tears prickled her eyes, her body was starting to tremble. He continued, "look at them. They are perfect, Uchiha Sakura. Thank you."

* * *

 _In the beginning I often blamed myself for not helping you enough, Anata. You were so desperate to push aside the people around you. You wanted to give them a taste of the pain that you felt. You told me, Naruto and Kakashi that you needed to take revenge against a certain someone. That this was all you that you wanted. And once you got it, once you achieved it, you learned how much of a pawn you and Itachi were. But you, who believed Itachi hated you the most, were the fool of the situation. He loved you so much that in the end, he died smiling. He hid you from the evil that laid outside your bedroom walls and regretfully, within these village borders. You told me how he never kept his promise, always jabbing at your forehead saying, "maybe next time." You told me that you felt inferior to him, yet, as a child you placed him on a pedestal. Truly, all you wanted was that "next time."_

 _When you fell into the darkest pit of the Curse of Hatred, I thought the only to help you was to end your life. All these other villages, all these other people wanted your head on a gold platter, and unknowingly, I accepted that would happen. What I couldn't accept was Naruto's words. His core belief that you were someone who was worth saving. He held so strongly onto it, yet I was ready to accept that you might die. Yes, it was a hard concept to come to terms with, and believe me, I never did agree with the ruling. But I believed that by killing you myself, I would stop the pain me, Naruto, and Kakashi were in. If my love wasn't enough to stop you, then clearly my hands and weapons would be able to._

 _In the end, it wasn't that my love wasn't strong enough to stop you; it was strong enough to stop me. Because of that, I'm thankful for being weak, for allowing my feelings to speak the truth. To others, I am weak, useless, unnecessary. And I accept that. But I am also strong, resilient and beautiful. Loving someone, caring for someone, is not a crime. In the end, I'm glad I helped save you too._


End file.
